MLC
by xtremelybold
Summary: Summary: Jerica a daughter of a famous mother and father refuses to get things handed to her. So as a child and a teen she lived with the Hardyz,Mainly because her parents were always traveling.
1. Chapter 1: MLC?

MLC  
Summary: Jerica a daughter of a famous mother and father refuses to get things handed to her. So as a child and a teen she lived with the Hardyz, mainly because her parents were always traveling. This a stories of romance, betrayal, and forgiveness. Characters: Matt, Jeff, Jerica (oc), Jessica (oc), Amy (Lita), Trish, Stephanie, Undertaker, and others.  
Disclaimer: I do NOT claim any rights to any of the wrestlers' lives or characters. Do NOT sue me if you do you will only get the penny I can spare......Thank you for reading and please review I would like to know what you think...  
  
Chapter one: MLC?  
  
I was five years old when I moved in with the Hardys. It was something truely remarkable. I experience many things that I never thought that I would. A little about who I am. I am Jerica Nicole McMahon... yes... McMahon. That is not my only surpise for you. I am also the daughter of Undertaker. So that is where I got my genes from. I am 6 ft tall, long brown hair, and I weight around 125 lbs or so. Back to the Hardys. There is Matt, he is and always has been protective of me and Jeff, he is also the goodie at home and school but afterschool he is as wild as Jeff and me. He is a really great guy. Jeff is a sweet guy, although he can be easily fooled, he will always give you the benefit of the doubt and be there for you I learned this in the many years that I knew him. They are the greatest guys in world. Well, you now you know about us. Now you can get to see what are lives are like in high school and beyond.  
  
"Jerri! Jerri, wake up you'll be later and I won't drive you!" Matt yelled down the stair. I groaned and sat up, yawning. "Jerica!"  
  
"I am up already! Geez, can't someone take their time waking up in the morning!" I shouted back. I grabbed my bag full of clothes. I go to my dad's to get different clothes at least once a week. I don't stay there because me and Sara (dad's new wife) don't see eye to eye and never have so I just stay here. I take my bag and go into the bathroom and change into a pair of blue jeans and white tank top. I ran to the table in the kitchen and sat in my usual spot. Gilbert, Matt and Jeff's dad, was sitting across from me. Daisy, Gilbert's new wife, was clean up before she went to work. She was Matt, Jeff, and my teacher. She was our pychology teacher. I gulp down my cereal as Matt and Jeff were grabbing their bags. I grabbed my bag and ran outside to meet up with them as they reached Matt's car. I jumped in the back seat. They were both laughing.  
  
"What are you laughing about?" I panted.  
  
"Your record time." Jeff laughed. Matt joined in. I slapped Jeff and Matt on their shoulders. Matt drove us to school. I looked at the clock and jumped on Matt's back.  
  
"We're early?! You are such a jerk!" I let go of him and dropped off his back. He just laughed. Then Amy and came up and kissed him. I rolled my eyes and walked away. I walked down the hall to my locker and it got stuck. I banged on it.  
  
"Want some help?" I turned to see a tall blonde haired haired man standing in front of me.  
  
"No thanks Jared." I said. I knew I wasn't suspose to talk or hang around him. He hit the locker with his fist and it flew open. He leaned over in my face. I could feel his breath on me.  
  
"I think that deserves a thanks." He stated. I ducked under him and leaned against the locker next to mine.  
  
"And what would a proper thanks be." I smiled at him. Matt has Amy. Jeff has Beth. I need someone. He leaned towards me some more.  
  
"Come to Shane's party tonight and I'll tell you." With that he walked away. I shut my locker door after getting my stuff out of it. Jeff came up behind me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders and I knew he saw the whole thing.  
  
"So what was that about?" He asked. I felt myself blush.  
  
"He was helping me with my locker. What does it matter?" I was going on the defensive.  
  
"You know Matt is going to kill you when he finds out and..."  
  
"If he finds out...plus he's so busy with Amy anyways that he wouldn't even notice." I looked at Jeff. "Unless someone tells him." Jeff looked some what hurt.  
  
"Have I ever told on you?"  
  
"YES! There was the time in kindergarten when you stole my paints so I bit you and you told." I recalled.  
  
"Why don't you ever let that go?" I laughed.  
  
"Because I got put in timeout!" He was laughing now. I pulled his arm off my shoulders. "Promise me you won't tell Matt!" He hestianted. "Promise me!"  
  
"Okay." He said reluctantly. I hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. We walked into our first hour together. Matt and Jared were already there. I was assigned to sit next to Matt, thanks to Daisy. Since we all took Psychology the same year and semester. Jeff sat alone.  
  
"So what was the deal with Jared this morning?" He asked.  
  
"Nothing. Are we still training tonight before Shane's party?" I changed the topic.  
  
"Yeah, as long as Daisy and dad don't find out." He whispered. Then to be funny he tripped my chair. I almost landed face first into the table/desk, however, Matt caught me a few inches before I hit.  
  
"What is the problem?!" Daisy glared at me. I pointed to Matt, who simply sat there as if he were innocent. "That's enough! Let's get back to work." With that she turned back to the blackboard. I turned my back to Matt.  
  
The rest of school went smooth. I ignored Matt all through the rest of the day. I was meeting the boys by Matt's car. I rushed there thinking I was holding them up. I was wrong. Matt was there but Jeff wasn't. I looked at Matt, who shrugged. Then Jeff approached the car with an ever familar light brown haired girl. I shook my head.  
  
"Can we go already?" I asked staring a whole through the young lady.  
  
"Miss me sis?" She said with a giggle. 


	2. Chapter 2: My sister

MLC  
Summary: Jerica a daughter of a famous mother and father refuses to get things handed to her. So as a child and a teen she lived with the Hardyz, mainly because her parents were always traveling. This a stories of romance, betrayal, and forgiveness. Characters: Matt, Jeff, Jerica (oc), Jessica (oc), Amy (Lita), Trish, Stephanie, Undertaker, and others.  
Disclaimer: I do NOT claim any rights to any of the wrestlers' lives or characters. Do NOT sue me if you do you will only get the penny I can spare......Thank you for reading and please review I would like to know what you think... (A/N I don't hate Lita/Amy Dumas but for my story the main character does)  
  
Chapter 2: My Sister  
  
"What are you doing HERE?!" I said trying not to lose my temper. She grinned.  
  
"Mom didn't tell you that we were coming back?" I looked at Matt and Jeff. What did this mean for our staying together? Matt and Jeff seemed to know what that look meant. I took a deep breath. "That means that you have to live with us again...do you even live with your no good father anyways?" I looked down at my feet, I was wearing open toed sandals. I looked up and looked into the eyes of Matt. The looked almost sorrowful. I turned my head towards Jeff. He was looking to the ground. "So it is true! I thought everyone was joking when they said that you were living with the Hardys." She was laughing and I was retaining every urge to punch her in the face.  
  
"At least MY father actually believes in me." I knew that would wipe the smirk off her face. I was right her smirk dissappeared. "This is no reason to get so hoffie." Now I was just being mean but she deserved it.  
  
"Well mom is picking us up today." She smiled. "She says you have to go home."  
  
"I plan on it. But seeing how my real home is with the Hardys. I guess not much will change huh?" I looked at her and grinned. "Let's go." Jeff jumped in the car and Matt looked between me and my sister. Then proceed into the car.  
  
"Crap! I have to go get Amy." Matt jumped out of the car. All I could do is roll my eyes. I can't believe this crap. I looked at Jeff who was laughing. Wait my sister was laughing too.  
  
"You are so jealous. Jealous Jerri." She started laughing harder.  
  
"I DO NOT like Matt more than a friend." I was steaming. How dare they think that I was attracted to Matt like that. Yeah he is cute but it would never work between us. After about five minutes of them laughing I got out and stalked away to the roading heading the opposite way from the Hardys' house and Stephanie's too. I just believe this. I took off my sandal and continue to walk. Where to? I just have no clue. I had been walking for about thirty minutes before I heard a car pull up next to me. It was Matt the last person I wanted to see right now. He rolled down his window.  
  
"Need a ride?" He asked then gave his sexy Matt grin. Wait not sexy. Luring, maybe.  
  
"No. I like walking bye." I started to walk faster. He sped up. I decided to be daring and ran across the street into the little ditch and down it. They was woods nearby and I bolted for them. I could tell he was chasing me. He tackled me. I fell to the ground. It did hurt but I wasn't about to let HIM see me hurt. I pushed him off me and almost got away but he caught me again. This time he was on top of me. I could feel his breath.  
  
"What's your problem? Ever since your sister came back you been acting like a complete idiot." I glared at him. What right did he have to tell me I was acting like an idiot. He's the one dating the wannabe singer.  
  
"My problem is HER! Ever time she comes around she ruins my life. She takes away everything that is mine!" I was getting angry. "Get off of ME!"  
  
"What is yours? What could you possible have that she could take from you? Since when do you run from your problems?" He had a point I knew that.  
  
"Since...since...now. That is since when." I knew I wasn't going to win this one. "Okay I get the point. Now get off of me...please?"  
  
"I knew you would come to your senses." He got off of me. I sat up then stood up. I wiped the twigs and leaves and what not off of me. Then pushed Matt. He laughed.  
  
"Let's go home." I helped him up. He stood a little taller than me. I looked at him. He was staring at me. "What?!"  
  
"Nothing. Let's go home." He led the way back to his car. I looked at the ground walking back to his car. I felt like I did something wrong but I knew I didn't. Knowing that didn't help me at all. We arrived at the house and the familiar black was in the driving.  
  
"Matt, turn around." I looked at him. He looked confused. "It's my mom." He continue to drive to the house and park. He got out then opened my door and pulled me out by my arm. I knew I wasn't going to like what was about to happen. The curse of my sister has just started and about to continue.  
  
(A/N that's it for now please review. I will update soon. I promise.) 


	3. Chapter 3: Life like it or not

Chapter 3- MLC

I took a deep breath and slowly walked towards the house. Matt taking long strides beside me was going a bit faster. He realized this and stop in front of me. I looked around and I noticed that the car must have been sitting there for about twenty minutes, it still looked like it was warm. I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking and walked right into Matt. He caught me before I fell to the ground for the third time that day. He chuckled. I looked towards the ground.

"Hey, I don't ever want to see you hang your head again. You hear?" He lifted my head up. "I want you to remember something.." he paused to look towards the house then at me. "I want you to realize that I am here for you and you are welcomed to come back whenever you need to." I was holding back a flood gate of tears. I just couldn't believe this was happening to me. I was just moments away from being torn away from the only real family I have ever known. I decided that I could no longer be able to hide from the inevitable fate. I put up a brave front and walked up the door. I didn't know if I should knock or not. It was ackward to think about it. Matt who had been walking just behind me push pass me and opened the door. I followed him in.

Gilbert, Daisy, Stephanie, Jeff, and Jessica (my sister) were all sitting in the livingroom discussing what was about to happen. I held my head high and all of their heads turned my direction. Jessica looked angry. I had no clue as why. Stephanie was the first to speak.

" After the little stunt you pulled you should be sent to a private school. However, I was planning on asking Gilbert and he agreed, that you and Jessica shall stay here for about six months. I realize you are used to this, but Jessica is not. So you will have to treat her with respect. I want you to show her the ropes. If she gets in trouble it is your problem you will be punished along with her but mainly you. You are responible for her. I am leaving have fun. I better not hear any bad reports." I released the breath that I had been holding. Then thought about what she had just said.

"Why am I always the one to get punished?! She decides things for herself! I DON'T force her to do anything she doesn't already do!" I couldn't believe this. Stephanie glared at me. I marched pass her straight to Matt's room where no one would bug me, except Matt of course. I actually for once didn't hear him on the stairs. I was sitting in his desk's chair. All of a sudden it spun around so I ended up facing Matt.

"What was all that about! Why do you always pull stunts like that?! You are so selfish!" I couldn't believe that he was saying this about ME. I jumped up and got in his face.

"I am selfish, am I? Just wait until you actually meet my Sister! I am not pulling any stunt! SHE DOES MAKE HER OWN DECISION, DOESN'T SHE?" Before he could response I left the room and sat on the couch. 'I just won't speak to him' I thought. I could hear Jeff and Jessica's laughter echoing in the hallway. As I heard that I knew I need someone to love and understand me. I jumped off the couch and ran out of the house. I could no longer hold tears back. Why I am the bad child, the unloved one. I ran towards the dock, knowing no one would miss me. I sat there kicking my feet in the water. I heard footstep behind me and assumed it was Matt. When I looked back I saw Jared, he smiled.

"You never showed up to Shane's party." He stated. I looked down at the water. He grabbed my chin and looked me in the eyes. "Why are you crying?"

"I don't want to talk about it." He tilted his head and gently kissed me. His kiss sent shivers all up and down my back.

"You sure you don't want to talk about it?" I nodded. This time he kissed me as he push me back on the dock. He then position himself in between my legs.

"Wait. We can't do this." I said.

"Sure, we can. Plus you owe me a thank you." He smiled. He has a memorizing smile.

"I can't. I mean I've never done this." I said thinking of excuses.

"Well, I can be your first." He said while unzipping my pants.

"But.." He kissed me interrupting me and wiping away all resistance.

"I will love you like no one else can."

2 am Next Day

I got up and fixed my pants. He got up and kissed me and said farewell. I couldn't believe I did that. I went back to the house. I found Matt up waiting for me. I was very shocked.

"Did you have fun?" He asked.

"With what?" I snapped at him.

"Screwing Jared!" He snapped back. "Why with him?" His voice softened.

"Because I can! What does it matter to you? How much did you see?" I was pissed.

"I didn't see anything but I heard you talking." He responsed. "I guess I am just looking out

for you. Oh we are sharing my room. Night!"

"Why do you always say that you are looking out for me...But yet you are the first to condemn me!?" I raised my voice not caring everyone else is asleep. He just rolled his eyes. "Matt what I did tonight is something you have beening doing for YEARS! Why is it okay for you but not me?! Huh? Matt?"

"I am not dealing with this tonight. You don't know what you got yourself into." He huffed.

"I don't know, what I got myself into! Your the one with Amy, not me! Plus what do you care anyways. He LOVES me, not YOU! I'll stay on the couch if I am such a bother." His face softened.

"You think he loves you..He is just using you. I thought you knew that." I rolled my eyes somewhat feeling worn out and tired. "No come sleep in my room it's more comfortable than the couch anyway." With that he headed upstairs. I decided to follow him. Maybe he was right, just maybe I am too selfish or insecure around my sister. She hasn't done anything yet. Matt turned around when he reached his door. "Do you really hate Amy that much?"

"Does it matter what I think?" I replied softly. He gave me a puzzled look and we went into his room.


	4. Chapter 4: Decisons, decisions

MLC-Chapter 4

A/N: Yes Jerica is Stephanie's daughter. Jessica is her half sister, her father will be revealed later. So here's the next chapter.

The next morning, I awoke my back towards Matt's back. I never felt so alone in my life. I curled up on my side and layed there for awhile. What I was waiting for I have yet to know. I felt Matt stir, I shut my eyes and decided to 'sleep'. He was in his tank top and boxers. He stopped and looked at me, his eyes looked zoned for a moment then just as quick as he had the look had come. Almost as if he knew I was watching he turned and hurried out of the room. I waited another couple of minutes before getting up and heading to the bathroom. I put on hipster jeans with a tank top, I applied a little bit of make-up and rushed down to eat. Only to realize I was not hungary at all. I looked around to see Jeff, Matt, Jessica, Gilbert, and Daisy all sitting down eating and talking.

"Goin' ta eat?" Gilbert asked. Everyone looked at me.

"No I am not hungary. I'll take the bus to school." I grabbed my bag. At this point everyone except Jessica had quit eating. Matt grumbled alittle and went back to eating. Gilbert, Jeff, and Daisy all looked between Matt and me. I went to the closet to grab my shoes. When Matt decided to say something.

"Is Jared picking you up?" He half snorted it when he said it.

"No. But what is wrong with that, Matt?" He lifted his eyes to meet mine.

"Does it matter what I think." He made it a statement. I couldn't believe that he just did that.

"Who's Jared?" Gilbert asked. As soon as he asked that my eyes hit the floor. Why now?

"Her boyfriend." Matt answered for me.

"Really, I always thought she would end up with you." Daisy stated.

"Okay, have fun." Gilbert looked at me and smiled. Matt, however, frowned.

"Are you really going to allow her to wear that?!" I knew he would do something like that. But why he never used to.

"Why does it matter Matt?!" I was getting angry. "I got to go or I will miss the bus." I grabbed my shoes and headed outside. I heard someone run up behind me. I turned to see Jessica.

"I know that we have had a bad past is there anyway we can move past this?" she asked sincerely. Maybe she meant it.

"Maybe if you can earn my trust." With that I continued towards the bus stop. I really didn't understand men anymore I once thought that I did. The bus came right on time. I stepped in it for the first time in a year. I went to the back and sat a seat next to Samanatha. She looked at me then the floor. It was a quiet ride to school. As soon as I got off the bus everyone started chattering. An usual day at school. Jared saw me, causually strolled over, and put an arm around me. I threw it off just not having the desire to be touched at the moment. Matt, Jessica, and Jeff watched this. Jared grew angry.

"What was that for?" I rolled my eyes.

"I don't feel like being touched." He put his hands up as in retreat. Matt saw that nothing was going to happen and ran off to find Amy. Beth came and greeted Jeff with a polite kiss. Jessica ran off with some friend she had met the day before. I walked into the school. Jared was following close behind me. I headed to my first hour with Matt, Jeff, and Daisy. As soon as I walked in I saw Jessica. She smiled and I gave a weak one back to her. I went and took my seat by Matt. I looked at Daisy, who winked at me. Why is she winking at me? Oh well.

"Today we have a special guest, who's job is to entertain people and using psychology to figure out just what they want..." Oh now I remember. "Mark Callaway is here to visit with us. Please give him a warm welcome." Matt looked at me, like I betrayed him by not telling him my dad was coming. Everyone gave him a warm welcome. He talked about what he did and how it involved psychology. Then he ask if anyone had questions. Jared's friend, Nick, raised his hand. My dad nodded his head towards him, to let him know he had the floor, so to speak.

"My question is..since Jerri is your daughter why does she live with the Hardys?" That practically threw me out of my seat. My dad remained calm.

"She lives there because of her own choices." He gave the simple response. I felt somewhat relived. Then as if he knew how uncomfortable raised his hand. My father called on him.

"If you hadn't became a wrestler what you have done?" My father thought about that for awhile.

"Sports have always been part of my life and before wrestling I was going to be a professional basketball player." He smiled at Matt. I gave him a thankful look. The bell rang and everyone rushed out of the class, even me. After that the rest of the day went fast. Jared came up behind me and kissed my neck. I turned and just looked at him.

"What I can't kiss my girl?" He asked.

"I am NOT your girl what happened was a MISTAKE!" I snapped. I was already sick of him. I can believe I was so dumb. I left Jared staring after me. Why do I always make the stupid mistakes?! I turned and saw that Jared looked hurt and I felt bad. I walked over to him. "Sorry, I just want to be alone tonight?" He smiled.

"Coming over to Shane's tonight?" He asked. I didn't really want to but it might be fun.

"Maybe. I have things to do."

"Well it's the weekend, can't you free up some of your time for me?" I nodded reluctantly.

"I got to go. Or I will miss my ride." He kissed my cheek and ran to find Matt. When I found him, Amy was kissing him. I tapped him on the shoulder. Amy cracked up because of the look he gave me.

"What!?" He glared at me.

"You ready to go?" I smirked.

"Aren't you getting a ride from Jared?" he asked.

"No!" I looked at Amy, who just smiled at me. I ignored her and looked at Matt.

"Go find Jeff then." I ran around looking like a chicken with it's head cut off, searching for Jeff. I searched everywhere, except the jantor's closet...

When I opened the door it wasn't Jeff who I found...it was Jessica with Shane Helms! I shrieked and ran away from the closet. I ran back to Matt. He was talking to Jeff, who I immediately smack on the arm. I told them what happened, they started laughing. I, personnally, did not find any humor in this situation. Jessica walked over to us with a bright red face.

"Let's go!" I wanted to leave. Matt and Jeff gave me a funny look.

"Okay, then let's get goin'." Jeff said using his accent. I laughed. We all headed to Matt's car, Amy included. It was a crunch in the back seat. Amy got to sit in the front. Matt drove like a manic to his house.

"Are we practicing tonight?" I asked. Matt gave me a goofy look.

"I dun no. What'd you'd think Jef?" He winked at Jeff. I shook my head.

"Hmmmm....I think we coulda do tha'. " Jeff replied. Everyone laughed. Those two were so goofy.

"What do you mean practice?" Jessica asked. I can't believe I forgot to tell about that. Matt gave me a stern look.

"Wrestling." I responsed quickly.

"Not you too! First my mom then my dad. Now my sister!" She groaned. I laughed at her.

"You don't have to join us. However, Shane will be there." I teased. That was it Matt and Jeff laughed so hard they couldn't breathe. Amy shook her head at Matt. We all piled out of the car. Jessica followed us to the makeshift ring. I climbed in the ring, Amy then got in with me. This was Matt favorite match. Amy was older than me and usually had the advantage. We locked up. I then proceed to flip Amy on her back. I went for an elbow drop and let's just say it didn't work at all. In the end I was pretty bruised up. I was in a daze as she jumped on the turnbuckle. She did the shooting starpress, and won. After words I got up and looked around there was Jeff, Matt, Shane, Shannon, Jessica, and some other guy that was a little older then the rest of us.They were all standing up clapping for Amy and me. Now I was able to get better detail of this new guy, he looked to be a freshman or sophmore in college if he was in college, and we were juniors and seniors in high school. He had blonde spikey hair, and wore a wife beater with baggy jeans. He was shorter then most guys I know, that don't matter though. Not too bad. Not too bad at all. Is it wrong for me to look at him that way? I am mean Jared and I aren't really seeing each other right?

A/N: Who is the mystery man? Is it alright for her to be checking him out? What do you think will happen.... Let me know. Review.


	5. Chapter 5: Mystery Man No More

MLC- Chapter 5

I slid out of the ring, towards mystery man. Yum! Wait what about Jared. Oh well nothing will happen anyways. I stood by him as Matt and Shane got in. Amy was going to cheer for Matt and I, Shane. Jessica joined me on cheering for Shane. He looked towards her smiling. Matt did a quick roll up and won the match. I slammed my fist on the makeshift mat. Mystery man looks at me with a odd smile. I shake my head and continue to curse Matt and my luck at choosing winners. Jeff and Shannon got in the ring. I decided to cheer for Shannon, knowing he was the underdog of the match up. Mystery man cheer for Jeff. I being as brillant as I am I concluded that he must know Jeff. After Jeff won the match, got in the ring and hugged Shannon. He left the ring and I decided to play king or I mean Queen of the ring.

"I challenge anyone outside of this ring to a match." I was being brave. Mystery man got in. Matt, Amy, Jeff, Shane, Shannon, and Jessica all said oo.

"I accept the challenge." He said waiting for my response, I was stunned for a moment then regained my composture.

"Before we start I must know the name of my opponent." Atleast I could stop calling him, mystery man.

"It's Scott Garland." (For those who don't know that's Scotty 2 Hotty. Some say his real name is Scott Taylor but I am going with Garland.) He smiled at me. I jumped up and hugged him and he returned the hug. I looked up at him with tears in my eyes. I couldn't bring myself to believe he was back. I stepped away from him.

"Okay, let's start the match." With that Jeff made the bell sound. Scott layed down on the mat and signaled for me to cover him. I shook my head "no". I never win like that. He gave up and we locked up. I punched him in the gut. He fell and layed once again on his back. I jumped on the turnbuckle. He stuck his tongue out, so it layed on the side of his mouth. I jumped on him and did a quick pin. I looked down at him, he lifted his head and pressed his lips against mine. I quickly withdrew. He looked at me, quizzically. I got off him and hurriedly exited the ring and rushed towards the house. Shannon run up to me.

"What's wrong, Jer?" I looked towards him.

"Why did he come back and why now?" I said through tears that were starting to fall. I slid down a tree. Shannon sat next to me.

"I can't answer that for you but if you ask him yourself, I am sure he will answer that for you." Shannon replied. Matt came jogging up to us. He squatted in front of me.

"Hey, I thought you would be happy to have him back." Matt said.

"I am...I just.....why did he even bother to come back and why now?!" I could help it but my voice got louder.

"He came back for you and don't think he meant to do that to you. And why is now a bad time?" He wiped a couple of my tears away.

"Because I am WITH Jared and I just can't trust him. And why should I?" I knew this is pathetic but I didn't care.

"Jerri, I know he hurt you. But do you honestly think that Jared wouldn't make a mistake, too?" He looked me straight in the eyes.

"No, but he wouldn't hide it from me and then after I confront him move away and NEVER call!" I got up and headed to the house. Matt knew he wouldn't win but knew that Scott would. I felt someone grab me by my arm, I whirled around and smacked the person, who grabbed me. Scott looked shocked.

"Hey sweetie, what's wrong?" I looked at him in disbelief.

"Don't start now, what you couldn't finish before." I pulled away from him a walked to the house. I ran upstairs and flopped down on Matt's bed. I layed looking up at the ceiling and eventually difted asleep. I didn't even hear when Matt came in. I did feel th bed move, when he sat on it, though.

"Jerri, I know you're up." I turned around and looked at him. I winked at him jokingly.

"Yea." He smiled me.

"You ready for Shane's party?" I rolled my eyes and got up.

"I hate dressing for these things. What is the theme for tonight?" He smirked.

"Your favorite....pool party." I threw a pillow at him. "What was that for?" I shrugged and grabbed my bathing suit and headed into the bathroom to change. My swimsuit was a three piece. The top was like a halter with a sunset design same with the bottoms and the cover skirt. This was going to be an interesting night.

(A/N I know it is short. The next chapter will be longer and I will update sooner. Thanks for all the reviews and keep them coming.)


	6. Chapter 6: Drama Breaks Loose

MLC- Chapter 6

I got out of the bathroom with my hair up with a few loose strands lying gently against my face. Matt shook his head in approval.

"So who are ya dolled up for, Jared or Scott?" I rolled my eyes and headed to the car. Jeff, Jessica, and Scott were all waiting in the driveway waiting for us. Everyone was in their bathing suits, so to speak. Scott was wearing blue swimming trunks and a blue wife beater. Jeff was wearing red swimming trunks with a red mesh wife beater. Jessica was wearing a simple two-piece swimsuit specially made, I am sure. Last but not least Matt was wearing just black swimming trunks. I sat in the front seat with Matt driving and Jessica in the back whining about how it was unfair that she was the guess of the house and yet had no respect and didn't even get the front seat. Matt turned up the radio and sang with it. I laughed while he did it because he was shaking his head to the beat. Jessica calm down and watched the scenery as we went by.

"Wow, she's quiet at last." Matt joked. I laughed but Jessica stuck her tongue out at us. As we reached Shane's house, we saw that Scott and Jeff were already there and mingling with the others. We walked over to them. Shannon and Shane were there with them.  
"Hey what took you guys so long?" Shane asked. I smiled.

"Matt took the LONG way." I said with a wink. I actually don't know why either. Matt smirked and Jessica ran off with her new friends.

"Finally! I thought it would never happen!" Shannon said. Matt and I looked at each other funny. Shane nudges Shannon with his elbow.

"He was joking." Shane said and they laughed. Jared ran up and wrapped his arms around my waist. Shannon glared at him.

"I am leaving for a bit…ah… talk to you in a little bit." I said as I was being dragged away by Jared. I turned around to him and we headed upstairs to the extra bedroom. When we got there Jared shut the door. I looked at him.

"Let's talk." Was all he said. I sat next to him.

"Okay, about what?"

"Us. Since we jumped to having sex, I think we should continue to do so." He started kissing my neck. I pushed him off of me.

"A relationship has more than sex in it." I just couldn't believe this.

"Relationship…laughing this is just sex. I have a girlfriend." I shook my head.

"WHAT!!!!" I should have listened to Matt. This is the same thing Scott did to me, except I was the girlfriend. Then he moved to Maine after I found out. I couldn't believe this I was the other woman. I got up and headed to the door. Jared pulled me down.

"Don't be that way, Jer." I push him off of me, but somehow he ended on top. I shoved him off of me and ran out of the room. I ran down the stairs and went to find someone who wasn't arrogant. I went and found Jeff; he was dancing with Beth. I cut in so I could speak with him. Beth didn't mind. I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" He always knew when something was wrong, even though I made it pretty obvious. I told him the story. He shook his head but said nothing. I felt a little better and let Beth finish her dancing with Jeff. I then went and got a drink from Shane, who looks at me with a grin. I just dismissed it though. I slammed the drink down and headed towards the pool. I noticed that Matt had Amy pulled to the side and she was crying. I sat on the bench and put my head in my hands. I just didn't know what I wanted anymore. I was starting to get cold and I didn't have a coat. That was my luck today. I stood up and felt dizzy. Maybe I shouldn't have drank so fast. I stumbled over to the bar. My dizziness started to lift. I looked towards where Jeff and Beth were, only now Beth was dancing with Scott and Jeff was nowhere to be seen. I looked at Shane who only handed a drink to me but didn't look directly at me.

"Shane what's going on?" He started to walk to the other end of the bar. I stood up and left my drink and went after him. He stopped and turned around to face me.

"You can't be behind here." Was all he said.

"Where's Jeff?" He pushed pass me. I grabbed his arm to get him to turn around. "Shane what's going on?" He just pointed upstairs. I rushed pass him and ran up the stairs. I had no idea what was happening. I reach the top step and I heard a bunch of people who were shouting. I followed the chaotic shouting to a room. There stood Matt and Jared. Jeff was holding Matt back and Jared's girlfriend was sitting next to him trying to clean up his face. The crowd was chanting "let him go." I looked at Matt and Jeff. Jeff looked guilty and Matt yanked out of Jeff's grip and walked right past me and headed downstairs.

(A/N this is my update please review. I will update sooner. My break is coming up so I will have more time to write)


	7. Chapter 7: After Drama

MLC- Chapter 7

I ran downstairs, right on Matt's tail, if he had one anyways. He was really booking it out of Shane's. I wasn't able to catch up with him. He had longer legs than me. I went back inside and found Jeff.

"What did you say to him?" I asked him. He looked away. I already knew what he had said to him. "Thanks." Jeff looked at me, dumbfounded. I went and sat by the pool and waited. He had to come back he always did. I went outside and sat in the driveway. It was about an hour before Matt had calmed himself enough to come back. When he saw me, I motioned for him to sit by me. He still looked upset, but he did sit next to me.

"You ok?" He looked at me then stared across the street.

"Fine." I wished I knew what he was thinking, but I didn't.

"Thank you." He looked at me and smiled.

"Your welcome." I leaned my head on his shoulder; it's something I've done since I was a little girl. We just sat there like that for a few moments. Then I got up.

"If I recall right. I believe there is a party waiting for us to join." I stuck my hand out for him to take. He reached out and I helped pull him up. But as he was getting up he decide, I guess to go limp on me, and we both fell. I playfully hit him and got up. He soon joined me on my, I guess our, walk to Shane's house. Jessica came over to us as we entered the door.

"I am bored can we go?" She whined. I looked at my watch it was 2 A.M. Matt motion to Jeff and we left the party for the night. Jeff walked over to Scott, who was catching up with some friends, and told him that he was leaving. Scott didn't join Jeff at his car, so I sent Jessica with him so he wouldn't be driving alone. I faced Matt to his car. It was a close race, I wish. I waited outside for him to unlock the doors. Of course, he had to take his sweet time. I jumped in the front seat and listened to Perfect Circle with him. The songs soft melody put me to sleep. I woke as we pulled up to the house.

"Some company, you are." Matt joked. I yawned a sorry, as I got out of the car. We met up with Jeff and Jessica at the back door, which led to the upstairs. We snuck in and went into our rooms. Jessica and I share the guestroom and Matt and Jeff their own rooms. Around 6 AM I realized I was up but no one else was. I tiptoed in the hall to the bathroom and grabbed the cup that was in there and filled it up with water. I then scurried to Matt's room, where he was sound asleep. I started to drip the water on him when he reached up and grabbed my wrist. I subdued a scream.

"Don't even think about doing anymore of that." He said. I smiled innocently at him.

"Did you miss me last night?" I asked with a wink.

"Nope. Not one bit." He smiled. Then took the water from me. I lay down on the bed next to him.

"You know Jessica and Jeff are sleeping." I commented. He just shrugged.

"What's wrong?" I looked at him.

"Nothing just thinking that's all." He said. I rolled on my back and stared at the ceiling. Last nights events were finally settling in my mind. I got off of Matt's bed, not knowing where to go to think. I walked down to the living room where Daisy and Gilbert where sitting watching TV. Turned to the left and went to the dining room table and sat down to think. I heard Matt thumping down the stairs. I slowly evaluated my feelings and came up with depressed. That's always good. Matt sat next to me.

"What's wrong?" I looked and saw Gilbert and Daisy watching us intently then they quickly turn away.

"Nothing. Why?" I didn't look at him I know he knew I was lying but it somehow felt better to do it when I wasn't looking at him.

"Liar, Jer tell me what's wrong. Please." I looked at him and he gave me his sexy smile that makes me melt every time… no I can't think like that.

"Matt if there was something worth telling I would." I grabbed a deck of cards and shuffled them. "Ya wanna play war?"

"Only if I win you tell me what's wrong." He cocked his eyebrow at me so I laughed.

"You're on because I always beat you." I dealt the cards out. After a two-hour game I beat Matt.

"Not fair you cheated." Matt whined.

"How did I cheat?" I asked. I got up a stretched. I walked to the living room to find a note from Daisy and Gilbert.

Hey guys,

We went out for the night behave, and have a nice night off.

Love,

Gilbert and Daisy

"Now will you tell me?" Matt asked me.

"No. Jessica and Jeff are still here." I was trying to come up with some excuses. Matt nodded.

"Let's go for a drive. Please you need to talk to someone."

"I am not suicidal."

"But it's nice to talk to someone anyways." I nodded and he grabbed his car keys and we left.

(A/N please review. Thank you to all that have so far.)


	8. Chapter 8: Car Ride

MLC- Chapter 8

As I rode with Matt, I noticed for the first time how big his car really was. I watched the scenery go by. About ten minutes later we reached our destination.

"Been here before Matt?" I asked as we parked.

"Um…" He started to blush; I think that was the first time I have seen him blush since we

were younger. "Yeah, maybe… anyways tell me why you're so bummed out?"

"Okay I will on one condition. For every question you ask I get to ask one." I smirked.

"Fine. I start then. Why are you so bummed?"

"I just don't understand why bad things seem to follow me. Okay, what happened at the party between you and Amy?" I basically knew I just needed to know for sure.

"I broke up with her. Did what happened last night make you feel that way?" He twitched his lip a little.

"Yea, just I don't even know. Why did you break up with her?" I had to know and now I was feeling nosey but oh well.

"I found someone better. Did anything I do, make you feel that way?" He looked serious.

"No actually you make me feel better. So this someone, have you known her long?" I asked.

"Yea, you could say that we are really close." He smiled. I had the urge to put some hair behind his ear but I resisted the urge. I opened the car door and went to sit on the bench nearby. Matt walked up next to me. He leaned his head on top of mine.

"Having fun yet?" I jokingly said.

"Yep you betcha." He came and sat down next to me on the bench. "You know that…"

"That what?" I wondered.

"Oh nothing." He simply replied.

"No, tell me." I gave him a cock eyed look.

"I was just thinking about how pretty it really is out here." I laughed.

"Now seriously what were you going to say?" He just shook his head in response.

"Here let's make a deal if I can catch you, then you have to tell me the truth." I smiled.

"Nah, I am too tired."

"Then just tell me…" I whined.

"Maybe later." He winked at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Let's go before they wake up. You know it's one in the afternoon they might be hungry." I joked.

"Yea, you are right." We got up and headed to the car. I looked around one last time, then realized that Matt might not have been lying to me about it pretty it was here. I climbed into his car. I poked him as he buckled his seat beat. He just shook his head and started the car and headed back to the house.

As we reached the house Jeff ran out the door to greet us. I just laughed at him. Matt pretended to go after him with the car. Then he parked and we got out.

" I am hungry, you guys didn't make me anything to eat." He whined.

"Big baby." Matt commented. We all entered the house.

"Let's order a pizza." I suggested. Matt and Jeff nodded in agreement.

"Hey, Jeff where's Jessica?" Matt asked.

"Oh yea. Jerri she went to the mall with some friends. She wanted me to tell you that." I just nodded.

"Okay what kind of pizza?" I asked.

"Everything." Matt's favorite choice.

"Hawaiian, we always get supreme." Jeff whined.

"I just want Canadian bacon." I commented. Oh no… now comes the tough part choosing.

(A/N please review. Thanks to all the nice reviews. I know the drama of PIZZA.)


	9. Chapter 9: What else could happen

MLC- Chapter 9

"I know!" Jeff smiled. "We'll get the two medium pizza deal." I glared at him.

"And which ones would we pick? Hmm…" Matt just laughed.

"Mine and Jeff's of course."

"Right… I will arm wrestle you for it." I knew I could beat Jeff, or at least last time I could.

How strong could he have got?

"Let's go!" Jeff challenged. With Matt as referee we placed our elbows on the table.

"1, 2, 3 GO!" With that we were off. At first fairly even then somehow I slipped on the table and down went my arm.

"I win… Hawaiian it is." Jeff smirked. I pouted as Matt ordered the pizzas. Jessica came in with some shopping bags. She tossed them on the couch, and smiled. I went over to Matt and pulled his ponytail while he was talking to the pizza man. Matt just ignored it like he didn't even notice it. I got bored with him so I ran and jumped on Jeff's back. He almost fell on the floor, luckily the laz-e-boy broke his fall. Matt came in the living room and laughed. I got off Jeff and went and sat by Jessica's things. She ran over to me and had to show me everything that she bought after we had ate the pizzas. She went to Victoria's secret and bought new thongs.

"Who are you planning on wearing those for?" I asked. She blushed and looked at Jeff then quickly turned away. I got it now. I smiled at her and headed upstairs to Matt's room, my favorite place if you didn't know by now. I locked the door and waited. A few minutes later Matt was pounding on the door.

"Open up!" He sounded annoyed.

"Password?"

"Now."

"Nope, try again later."

"Jer, this is childish." I opened the door. He smiled and then gently pushed me backwards.

"Matt, did you see that? They are together, well sorta." Matt smiled. I cocked my head at him. He shut the door and walked towards me. I laughed at him, because he was making funny faces at me.

"Yea, I saw that. I think it's cool." He sat on his bed. I jumped on the bed. I then settled down next to him.

"So who's this girl you were talking about?" I asked.

"Do you really want to know?" He asked with a skeptical look.

"Yea I do."

"Too bad." He smiled at me. I playfully punched him in the shoulder, in reply to that he flipped me on my back, so he was slightly on top of me. I smiled at him. He smiled back, then leaned down a little bit. His hair hanging loosely by it's ponytail.

"Matt! Jerica! Jessica! Jeff! We're home." Gilbert called. I shot up bumping heads with Matt. Which caused me to laugh. Matt got up and headed downstairs. I followed close behind. Gilbert smiled at us. Jeff and Jessica were sitting next to each other on the couch. I looked at the time it was 8:30 pm. It's amazing how fast time flies. We all sat in the living room and talk until 10. Then Matt and Jeff went to get ready for bed. Jessica and I stayed behind to help pick up the house, then we too went upstairs and got ready for bed.

It wasn't too much later I awoke with Jessica gone. I was cold and lonely. So I did the only thing that I could think of and I crawled into Matt's bed with him, but not too close. I didn't want anyone to get the wrong idea.

(A/N please review. Thanks to all the nice reviews.)


	10. Chapter 10: Waking up

MLC- Chapter 10

I woke up with Matt gone. 'This is getting old.' I thought to myself. I ran to the bathroom with a change of clothes to find a line. I went across the hall again and back to the guest room. I entered and changed there, instead of waiting for half an hour. I headed downstairs and grabbed a bite to eat. Matt was down there, eating. I sat across from him, to eat my toast. Today was our wrestling day, well, more so then the others. I finished eating. Matt was rinsing his bowl, and I went up and playfully punched him in the arm.

"Hey, what are you doing?" He asked. I just smiled.

"Wouldn't you want to know?" I teased.

"Did you feel alone last night?" He smirked. I just nodded in agreement. Gilbert walked in and laughed.

"What's so funny old man?" I asked.

"Who you calling old? I feed you, you better remember that." He joked.

"Hey you should be nice, Dad. I pick your nursing home." Matt joined in the teasing.

"Yea, only if you don't spend all your money on kids and a wife." He said looking at me. I shook my head.

"Matty-poo get married. Yea right." I said pinching his cheeks.

"Thanks Jer, but I don't think you would make a good wife for anyone so at least one of us is getting married eventually." Matt said.

"That's what you think." I winked at him. Jessica and Jeff came downstairs holding hands. I smiled a knowing glance at Matt.

"Let's go!" Matt shouted to Jeff. He nodded and I bolted out the door. By the time I got there most of the others had joined us. Amy was there also, when she saw Matt they hugged so no hard feelings I guess. We smiled at each other. Today was just practicing of different moves. By the end I was in pain as usual but some of those moves really hurt. I rubbed my shoulder, one at a time, as we were cleaning up. Jessica had watched us practice and hurriedly ran to Jeff and rubbed his back. We quickly packed, and headed to the house for a movie. Gilbert and Daisy greeted everyone one, then told Matt to watch us since they were going over to a friend's house and not to get into trouble. Matt turned on Without a paddle. We managed to get through the movie without any too absurd comments. After the movie Scott, Amy, Shane, and Shannon left.

"Wait!" I yelled at Matt before he went upstairs.

"What?" He asked. I threw a pillow at him. He wasn't ready for it and got hit in the face. He laughed. "Two year old." I smiled. Matt came closer to me.

"Do you have a problem with it?" I tilted my head.

"No, I don't have a problem with it. The real question is do you?" He looked directly in my eyes.

"Um…no why?" I asked. He leaned in and our lips met for a quick moment. I pulled back first, he didn't say anything though. He turned and went upstairs. Inside I knew that I should go and follow him. However, my brain was telling me. 'No. Stop. This will only lead to trouble.' I took a moment to think about it and headed upstairs.

(A/N please review. Thanks to all the nice reviews. Hm…wonder what will happen next, Oh wait I do know. )


	11. Chapter 11: The kiss

MLC- Chapter 11

I knocked on his door and when he opened the door was greeted with a gentle kiss. I looked at him and smiled. He pulled me in his room and shut the door. Then came to me a kissed me but more passionate.

"I've been waiting to do that for a long time." He said. I could feel myself blush a little.

"So why didn't you?" I asked now really curious.

"Because I didn't think you liked me that way." He explained. I smiled at him and he wrapped his arms around me. For the first time I felt content, being with someone. I lied my head on his shoulder. He laughed a little.

"What's so funny?" I had to ask.

"Never knew you to be the cuddly type." He laughed again.

"I am usually not but your shoulder is comfortable." I sighed. Then lifted my head off his shoulder and got out of his embrace. I kissed him once more. He just looked at me.

"Where you going?" I smiled.

"To my room to change, then bed." I headed to the door when he just caught my arm.

"Coming back here to sleep?" I smiled.

"If you won't leave without me in the morning." I replied.

"Okay, I won't at least tomorrow." I laughed and went to my room and changed. Jessica came in and got into bed.

"Why don't you just go sleep in Jeff's room that way I won't wake up to an empty bed in the room." I suggested.

"Okay, but won't Gilbert be mad?" She asked.

"Was he mad last night?"

"Good point." With that she got up and went into Jeff's room to sleep. I waited until I heard her shut his door then crept into Matt's room. He was lying in bed reading. I went up and laid down next to him. He put his bookmarker in his book and set it on the ground. After that he offered his me to lay inside his arm. I laid my head on his chest and listened to his heart. He wrapped his arm around me and I soon fell asleep.

I woke up for a change before Matt did. I took advantage of this and jumped in the shower first. Then went to my room and changed into clothes for the day. I went back to Matt's room and found him in a towel.

"Oh… ah sorry." I said turning to the door to leave. Matt laughed.

"I have boxers on." I turned around and saw that he did. I glad it was almost one of the weird awkward moments. Matt gave me a big grin, and then pulled up his pants. I walked over to him and kissed him. Last night I didn't realize how soft his lips were. I played with a strand of his hair. He kissed my forehead.

"You ready!" Jeff called from downstairs.

"Yea!" Matt called back.

"Do we have to go back?" I asked.

"Yes, Daisy would skin us and you know that." He kissed my forehead and I headed downstairs while he threw on a shirt. Jeff saw me coming down the stairs.

"Is he coming?" I laughed at him.

"When does he come downstairs?" He rolled his eyes at me. I looked behind me as Matt was trudging downstairs. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Let's go or we will be late." Jeff whined. "What took you so long?"

"Jer, got to the shower first." He replied. I shook my head at him, and we all piled in his car to head to school.

(A/N please review. Thanks to all the nice reviews.)


	12. Chapter 12: School

MLC- Chapter 12

Shane and Shannon were standing near the entrance waiting. I smiled at them, then gave a little wink. Matt gave a frown at me. I had to laugh. Shane winked back at me. Matt placed a protective arm around my waist. Shannon put his hands over his mouth, 'in shock'. Shane just smirked at Matt. When we reached where they were standing, Shannon was ready to ask questions.

"So when did this happen?" Looking at us then noticing Jeff and Jessica holding hands.

"Hmm… last night." Matt said. Jeff kissed Jessica when the bell rang. Matt hugged me and quickly kissed my forehead, before heading to his locker.

"So… do you even like him?" Was Shane's first question after Matt left.

"What kind of question is that!" I asked in disbelief.

"Will, you see we know Amy liked him. But you don't act like you even care about him." Shane said.

"I like Matt. A lot actually, why is it a problem or something?" Wow! What a change.

"No! I was just checking." Shane said. I hit him hard in the shoulder then walked to my locker. They really had me going for a bit there. I reached my locker and realized I only had a few minutes until I had to be to first hour. I raced across the school to my first hour. I entered right as the bell rang. Daisy glanced at me as she marked me tardy.

"Take a seat Jerica." She said and I knew I wasn't going to get out of the tardy because she would be favoring me to the others and that wasn't fair. I walked to my seat and sat down. Matt slapped my leg. I looked at him and shook my head while rubbing my leg. He grabbed my hand. I smiled. Daisy started talking about the pros and cons of a survey. Class ended and Matt walked me halfway to my class before we ran into Jared. He sneered at me. I don't think Matt saw it but that's a good thing. I kissed Matt on the cheek.

"See you in a bit." He kissed my forehead and left, as I headed in my classroom. I entered my classroom when a friend of Amy's came up to me.

"I see Matt got over Amy easily." She casually said.

"What do you mean by that?" I said playing dumb.

"I heard he has the newest slut in the high school." She replied.

"Really where did you hear that from?" I was pissed.

"Um… I heard it from Amy's friend. What's his name? I know that he dated Matt's new girlfriend." She said.

"Amy and Jared are friends?" I asked.

"Yea, that's it. How did you know?" She looked at me.

"I am the slut." I replied knowing that Jared was in trouble…big trouble.

Second period ended and Matt was waiting outside my class.

"What's wrong?" He asked worried. I smiled.

"Nothing that I can't fix. So don't worry ok." I smiled at him. He leaned down and kissed me. We walked to my third hour. After this hour was lunch which would be nice. This class was Chemistry and it went by fast because the teacher was ill. The bell rang and I rushed out the door. Matt ran up behind me and put an arm around my waist.

"Where's the rush?" He whispered in my ear. I shrugged.

"No where I guess." I could feel him smile. "Why do you ask?"

"No particular reason." He said as he grabbed my hand and we walked towards the bench outside the school. I saw Jared talking with his girlfriend. I pulled away from Matt and headed towards Jared.

(A/N please review. Thanks to all the nice reviews. The meaning of MLC will be revealed eventually. Just not yet.)


	13. Chapter 13: Confrontations

MLC- Chapter 13

I walked over to Jared and he got up to 'protected' his girlfriend. I smirked at him.

"So why are you going around telling people I am a slut?" I stepped in his face.

"What should I be afraid of you?" He asked. I smirked.

"You should be terrified." Was my reply as I raised my fist to hit him. But it never made contact with him. I turned to see Matt was the one stopping me. I was angry.

"What are you doing!" Matt asked me. I just stared at Jared.

"Taking out the trash. That's all." I replied. Jared smirked.

"Go sit over by Shane." Matt commanded. I stared at him.

"You are not going to fight my battles Matt. I am big girl." I said defending myself.

"You are right, but battles don't take place here." Matt calmly said. I knew he was right but I hated defeat. I walked away fuming. Shane and Shannon were withholding their laughter. I wanted to hit them for laughing but knew I would be doing the same if roles were reversed. I sat on the bench and Matt came and sat next to me.

"Calm down." Matt soothed. I took a deep breath. He pulled me so I leaned against him. He rubbed his hand up and down my arms, sending goose bumps down them. He kissed my cheek. I turned so I was facing him and wrapped my arms around him, and then put my head in the crook of his neck. I moved my head a little and nipped his neck.

"Ow… what are you doing?" He half chuckled, half whined. I laughed and he kissed me. The bell rang and I got up. It was time to go finish up the rest of the day.

As I was walking to my last class someone came from behind me and pushed me into a locker. I turned around to see Jared and bunch of his buddies. I took a breath, and counted to ten.

"Oh look…it's Jerri." Jared said.

"Wow… it takes a big man to have his buddies with him to corner a girl." I sneered. Not the best choice, but oh well. Jared looked angry. He lifted his fist and swung at me, just as the bell rung. I ducked down just in time, and tried to get threw their arm and just barely managed to get away. I ran to my classroom.

"Your late. This is your warning got that." My teacher said. I rushed to my seat pulled out my notebook. I was shaking so I couldn't take notes very well. The hour ticked by slowly. When the bell rang I waited for a few moments before gathering my things. When I got out the door I looked for Matt but there was no sign of him. I went to the parking lot and found them waiting. I smiled at Matt and we all piled in the car. I sat in front with Matt and Jessica leaned against Jeff in the backseat. By now my nerves had calmed down. We rode in almost complete silence except for the giggling from the backseat. I put my hand on top of Matt's.

When we reached the house, we knew immediately that Gilbert was still working and Daisy had a meeting so we were alone again until 7 pm. I headed upstairs and threw my bag in my room. Matt followed me upstairs.

"Are you ok?" He asked. I smiled. He knew me too well.

"I'm good." I replied and kissed him. I caressed his face and kissed him again. He smiled at me. We went in his room and shut the door. I kissed him and again this time trying to take off his shirt.

"Jer… don't start if you're not going to finish it." He warned. I smiled and kissed him. This is what I wanted.

(A/N please review. Thanks to all the nice reviews. Hmm… yea)


	14. Chapter 14: Home

MLC- Chapter 14

I woke up a few hours later with a blanket covering myself. Matt was still asleep, his arm around me. I lifted his arm and threw on my clothes. Then I went back to the bed and shook Matt a little to wake him up. I laughed because I knew he was a heavy sleeper most of the time. I pushed him off the bed. He sat up and looked at me.

"What was that for?" He sleepily asked me. I laughed.

"I thought you would like to get dress considering, your dad and Daisy will be back in half an hour. Unless you want to be naked, I mean it's your choice." Matt smirked at me.

"Now you warn me huh?" He joked. "This wasn't part of the deal." I rolled my eyes and bit my lip. He threw some clothes on. His hair was destroyed; I still needed to look in a mirror. I rushed to the bathroom before anyone could catch a glimpse of me. I quickly brushed through my hair and fixed my shirt a little more. As soon as I left the bathroom, Matt entered. I went downstairs.

"Where were you and Matt all this time?" Jessica asked. I could feel myself blush.

"We were sleeping." Is all I replied. Matt came plodding down the stairs. I looked at Matt who winked at me. Jeff came out of the kitchen with a bowl of cereal.

"Look who finally woke up." Jeff commented. Matt came behind me and wrapped his arms around me. "I want to party…" Jeff whined.

"Hey, when is your dad and Daisy going on their vacation?" I inquired.

"Um…sometime during the summer." Matt said. Jeff nodded in agreement.

"Hey, maybe we could go to my mom's house and have a party next weekend when mom comes back for a visit before heading out on the road again." Jessica suggested. It sounded like a good idea but it would never go over with mom. Matt kissed my cheek.

"Hey, wait mom's not coming back next weekend." I remembered.

"But Gilbert doesn't know that." She winked.

"We don't have keys to the house." I knew that much for sure.

"No but I can still get in." She beamed. I shrugged.

"Can we Jer…Jerri." Jeff whined. I shrugged.

"I don't care but you are the one who's going to lie to your dad." I said. Matt blew in my ear.

"I can do it." Matt said. I looked at him.

"You lie to your dad?" I half laughed. "I can't believe you would do that." Jeff laughed.

"I remember when Matt lied to you and our dad." I gave Matt a cocked-eye look.

"No, I don't please tell me." Matt glared at Jeff.

"Okay, well he told you guys that he was going to hang with Shane and Shannon but instead he was going on a date with Amy." I smiled, I remembered that he thought that he was so sneaky but he really wasn't I knew right away that he wasn't going to do what he said he was. Gilbert, however, did believe him.

"Oh I knew he was lying. Your father didn't but I can see through Matt's lies." I smirked. We settled in for a movie, while we waited for Gilbert and Daisy to come home. Jeff was lying across the couch on his side and Jessica was right in front of him. Matt was in the Laz-E-Boy and I was sitting in front of him on the floor. Matt started to get bored during the movie and started playing with my hair. It made me tired, so I leaned back and put my head on his knee.

(A/N please review. Thanks to all the nice reviews. Yay another chapter. )


	15. Chapter 15: A sore back

MLC- Chapter 15

I don't know when Gilbert and Daisy returned but I do know that I was asleep. I got up and stretched. I looked around the living room to see everyone else asleep, so I decided to sneak upstairs and sleep in the bed by myself.

I woke up and rushed to the car. Matt impatiently honked the horn. I jumped in and we were off for school. We reached school and headed to first hour with some time to spare. The day went by fast without any problems from Jared. After to school we all went over to Shannon's house. We talked and then settled in for wrestling. We watched some amazing matches that night. Afterwards we headed back to the Hardy's house. Jessica and Jeff went to the living room to relax and Matt and I headed upstairs. I went to the guest room and changed into pajamas and Matt to his to do the same. I went into Matt's room and he kissed me. I smiled at him and wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him again. We fell on the bed together. He held me in his arms as we laid there. But the only thing I could think of was how this would go wrong. Matt kissed my neck and I turned to face him and kissed him back. He rolled me, so he was on top of me. And I didn't feel ashamed.

Next week

The week went by with the same old same old. Nothing really changes very much from the day-to-day life. We were all heading down to the makeshift ring to practice some more. Jessica decided she was going to go shopping for a change. We decided to do a mixed gender tag team match. It was Shane and me verses Matt and Amy. It was a pretty even match. The difference maker was I missed a critical high flying move, which caused me to get pinned. I got up and my back was in severe pain. I slid out of the ring and slumped on the ground. Matt rushed over to me.

"Jer… are you okay?" He looked concerned. I smiled for him.

"A little pain…" I told him. " Not much, so don't worry." He kissed my cheek. I got up and rested my head on his shoulder, as he started to rub my back. I was cursing myself in my head. I seem to always miss the critical moves. I lifted my head off Matt's shoulder and kissed his cheek.

"You okay?" He asked again. I smiled and nodded.

"Yea, I'm fine I think I am going to go lay down." I said and headed towards the house to rest. As soon as I walked through the front door, Gilbert stopped me.

"Are you okay?" He asked. I nodded.

"Why do you ask?" He smiled at me.

"Oh, you never come in early, that's all." I smiled to assure him I was okay and went upstairs to lay on Matt's bed.

About an hour later, I faintly heard the sound of feet coming up the stairs. Matt, Shannon, Shane, Jeff, and Jessica entered the room. 'Jessica must've came back early.' I thought. I smiled at Matt, who sat next to where I laid and he rubbed my back.

"What's up?" I asked. Matt got a huge grin on his face.

"We have a show to do tomorrow!" Matt exclaimed. It was a big deal because we didn't get offered a lot of shows since we are still minors, even though Matt and I were to graduate in this summer. So this was a big break.

"Jer, is your back going to be okay?" Jeff asked. I smiled.

"Yea, if Matt keeps rubbing it like this it will." I looked up at Matt, who just smiled. Shannon laughed and nudged Shane.

"We can take the hint." Jeff said. I rolled my eyes playfully at them.

(A/N please review. Yay…an update.Thanks to all the nice reviews.)


	16. Chapter 16: Going to the Show

MLC- Chapter 16

Nothing happened that night…well nothing that hasn't happened before. I woke up and threw on Matt's long oversized T-shirt and threw on my panties under them. I could tell that Gilbert was gone, because there was no rustling downstairs. It happened to be Saturday and the show was tonight. I rushed to the bathroom to shower and brush my teeth and change. I went downstairs and noticed everyone was down there except Matt.

"You want to wake your brother up?" I asked Jeff going into the kitchen to grab some cereal. Jeff glared at me, jokingly.

"You keep him up all night, then make me do the dirty work." He grinned." I don't know what he is wearing." The others laughed.

"Jeff, he's wearing boxers, and if you don't stop whining, I'll make you keep him up all night." I teased back. Jeff gave me a scared look and went upstairs. Jessica shook her head at me.

"So tell me about the show…" Jessica started. I sat down on the couch and she joined me.

"I actually don't know much, you'd have to ask one of the guys about it." I replied. I heard Matt clomping down the stairs. I started eating my cereal, when he came behind me and leaned over the side of the couch and kissed my neck. I smiled and ate some more. He got up and walked to the kitchen to grab something to eat.

"Hey, Jessica are you come with us to the show?" Jeff asked walking over to her and sat down while pulling her on top of him. She squealed in delight. I smiled and put my dishes in the sink. After that I stretched out a little bit to loosen up. Matt came up behind me and smacked me in the ass. I shook my head at him. My back still hurt a little and now my rear hurt too. I walked to the door to put on my running shoes.

"Where are you going?" Jessica asked.

"Running want to come with?" She shook her head no. Then out the door I went. I ran for a good hour. When I came back we had about twenty minutes until we had to leave. I headed for the shower. I heard the door open. 'Crap I left the door unlocked' was what I thought before a familiar voice made a comment.

"You really shouldn't leave the door unlocked with a bunch of guy in the house." It was Matt. He peeked his head in the shower and smiled at me. "Care if I join?" He gave a mischievous smile.

"Do we have time?" I asked. I was tempted.

"Yea I can be quick." He replied. I smiled. "At showering" He added. I nodded and he took off his clothes and joined me.

About twenty-three minutes later, we were already and we hit the road. I laid in the backseat against Matt, both of us lying across the seats. Jeff was driving and Jessica was in the passenger's seat. The others were following us in another vehicle. Matt wrapped his arms around me and nuzzled my hair. I have to wonder how I managed to get such a great guy. He kissed the top of my head. I smiled. I put my hands on top of his. I lifted on of his entwined hands to my lips and kissed his fingers. I could tell he was smiling.

"We are here." Jeff announced as he pulled into a parking spot. I got off of Matt and jumped out of the car. Matt got out and grabbed our stuff with Jeff following suit. We weren't quite sure how all of this was going to work out, but hey it's better then sitting at home.

The others honked as they pulled in to the parking lot. We waved at them and waited for them to join us. Then as one big group we headed into the building.

(A/N please review. Yay…an update. Thanks to all the nice reviews.)


	17. Chapter 17: Show time

MLC- Chapter 17

As we entered the building a security guard greeted us.

"Are you wrestling tonight?" He asked. Matt nodded and showed him a sheet of paper. The guy looked at it, and then waved us through. We went in and guy walked up to us.

"Is this everyone?" He looked at Matt then everyone else.

"Yea, all are wrestling except that one." Matt replied and pointed to Jessica. He nodded.

"Okay, I am going to have ask you to wait in the room over there." He said to Jessica and she obediently walked to the room. I grabbed Matt's hand as we followed the guy. We followed him into another area; it appears to be a gym. The guy stopped and starting talk to another.

"This is Jim, he is the one in charge of who win and loses. Before I forget I am Keith." Said the newly introduced Keith. Jim looked at all of us and stopped at Amy then me.

"You two are just going to be eye candy tonight, we don't have any other females working tonight." He looked at Matt.

"I could verse Amy." I said upset. " I mean we've fought before." Matt looked at me in a what-are-you-doing way. Jim grinned.

"I suppose we could do that." Matt relaxed a little. "Even better yet, let's make it an intergender tag team match." I looked at Amy and she shrugged.

"Okay. Let's do it then." Amy said. He looked at everyone present, then pointed to Shane.

"You and you," He said to Amy and Shane. " Are going to verse her and the machine." He said. Just then a guy wearing a shirt that says "THE MACHINE" walked up after hearing his name. He was built but not as built as some of the others. But I must admit he looked mean.

"I heard my name. What's going on?" He asked. Jim pointed to me.

"Show her to your locker room. She's your partner tonight." He looked amused.

"Are we winning?" He asked. "And who are we versing?" He quickly followed with.

"Ah…Shane and ah…Amy." Jim said. "Give me a few to decide who should win." We just nodded. 'The Machine' motioned for me to follow him, so I let go of Matt's hand and did so. He led me to the other side of the gym area. As we entered the locker room there were tons of people in the area.

"Looks like the Machine has found new blood." Some guy said and everyone around roared with laughter. 'The Machine' just gave them the finger and continued towards his locker room. When we entered his locker room a lady glared at me.

"Hold it." He said I wasn't sure who he was talking to so I stopped. "She's my tag partner tonight." The lady visibly relaxed. I smiled at her. 'The Machine' shut the door after I entered. We heard howls behind us. I just shook my head.

"So when are we going to know who is going to win the match?" I asked him.

"Whenever Jim decides." He walked over and sat next to the lady. Then we started to get to know each other. It turns out that the lady's name is Susan and she is his girlfriend. She's not trying to get into the WWE either. He has been trying to for years it turns out.

About half hour later Jim knocked on the door and told us that we needed to get together with Amy and Shane to discuss our match. And that winners of the match was to be us. We did as told and ran through the match. Then we relaxed and mentally prepared for the match. The match went smooth with me getting the winning pin on Amy. It was feeling of great success for me. I couldn't wait until I did this in the WWE.

(A/N please review. Yay…an update. Thanks to all the nice reviews.)


End file.
